1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to exercise devices, and more particularly, to such a device which is portable and works the muscles of the upper body.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In recent years, there has been a substantial increase in health consciousness. People of all ages now wish to look and feel healthy, trim and fit. As a result of this, there is an increased need for various exercise equipment. Any such equipment involving weights or some type of resistance is especially popular, due to the increased benefits derived from working against such resistance.
The use of weights or resistance devices in a workout has been found to quickly tone and develop muscles, as well as provide great aerobic benefits. However, there are several problems inherent in the use of weight equipment. This equipment is often very expensive, space consuming and immobile. For these reasons, many people resort instead to exercises such as jogging, walking and bicycling. Yet these people also would like to enjoy the added benefit obtained from working out with equipment offering resistance.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a more economical, mobile, easily stored exercise device which can tone and define a user's upper body.